


Lightning Waves

by Flight182



Series: The Premier Wrestling Federation [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight182/pseuds/Flight182
Summary: This is an AU that follows a group of trainees as they work their way through 'The Premier Wrestling Federation Training and Development Center' aka : The Forge in hopes to one day make it big. This part of this series however follows the goofball firecracker Lance Douglas. Join him as he works his way through the Forge to one day be one of the Greats.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> My co-creators and I are eagerly seeking for other co-creators for this work. It Awesome to have a few people all writing distinct and memorable characters that can weave in an out of each other's stories. If you're interested let me know, I'd love to talk about it with you.
> 
> (Not all character are my originals)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU that follows a group of trainees as they work their way through 'The Premier Wrestling Federation Training and Development Center' aka : The Forge in hopes to one day make it big. This part of this series however follows the goofball firecracker Lance Douglas. Join him as he works his way through the Forge to one day be one of the Greats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Firecracker reprised! Some things are different, some things are not but I hope you still enjoy! Thanks for reading and stay tuned, more Lance is coming! 
> 
> Leave a comment, maybe a Kudos, Bookmark too? Or...All three? :3 haha, Enjoy

 Lance took in a huge breath and sighed out before he grabbed a hold of the top rope. He dropped into a sort of squat, then pulled himself up until his feet were on the rope and used it to launch himself in to a backflip. Just as he landed on his feet, Lance jumped up again to dropkick an invisible opponent. He landed on his hands this time and flipped himself back to his feet before performing a spinning back kick. He had been practicing different maneuvers for a while since he arrived at The Premier Wrestling Federation Training and Development Center; aka : The Forge. 

 

  Lance was ecstatic to say the least, it was his first day at the Forge and even though it was known to have a pretty harsh reputation that hadn't deterred him at all. 

 

  He was confused on one thing however, and it was why he was at the Forge at all. People don't just show up there, they were carefully selected based on their astonishing athletic backgrounds that ranged from being a star in the indies, a former NFL player, or something like that.

 

  Lance was none of those, sure he was very athletic, versatile and his in ring performance was no joke, but he wasn't a star. He hasn't wrestled in any major league businesses like ROH or NJWP. He did have some matches in bingo halls every now and then, maybe winning a title or two but he wasn't a star by any means. At least, he didn't see himself as one; he would consider himself more a backyard wrestler.

 

  When he saw that he had got an invite to the Forge he had a lot of mixed feelings, but he jumped at the chance nonetheless. He had no idea how he had attracted their attention but he wasn't about to turn down an invite from PWF. Mistake or not this was a huge opportunity and he wasn't about to waste it. 

 

 At the moment, Lance had decided to take a break and sat off in one corner of the ring and  watched as other people ran through their own warm ups. 

 

 He had arrived at the Forge almost half an hour early along with a couple of others and the first thing he noticed was how big the Forge was. It had five rings and an indoor track, plus there were plenty of other places for him to explore whenever he was bored and had nothing to do.

 

 The second thing Lance noticed was a short, blue haired woman who he had thought was one of the instructors but he quickly dismissed that thought. Not wanting to bother her, he went to one of the the other rings. 

 

  Back to the present, Lance used the ropes to pull himself back to his feet and had just started stretching when he heard a shout, “Watch out!” someone yelled but it was too late, Lance was sent crashing back down hard onto the matt, the air being driven out of his lungs momentarily.

 

“Oh my god I'm so sorry.” The person who crashed into him said. He felt the weight of the person disappear from his back, a few seconds later he felt them grab his arm and helped him back up.

 

 “Thanks.” Lance gasped out holding his stomach. Judging by how much it stung, he must have hit it harder then he had thought.

 

  “Are you alright?” the woman asked. He noted that she had a british accent, when he looked up he saw a pale women with dark brown hair looking back at him with concern.

 

  “Yeah I'm alright, I'm used to falling.” He said with a slight grin, the lady chuckled at that.

 

“Tell me about it. Sorry again though, I'm Alexia England.” she said holding out her hand.

 

 “Lance Douglas and it's all good.” He said as he shook it.

 

 “Ya know for what it's worth, you sold that fall pretty well.” Alexia said with a grin of her own.

 

  “Why thank you, it takes a certain amount of grace to fall such as I.” came his reply as he started dancing like a ballerina. That caused Alexia to laugh.

 

 “If thine wishes to fall such a I,  then I shall teach the mine ways.” Lance said with a bow. Alexia shook her head but was still smiling. 

 

 Before she could reply, there came a loud whistle that drew everyone's attention to a set of doors. Standing there was someone Lance had instantly recognize, having watched a lot of his matches.

 

 “New Trainees, get over here, now!” came the harsh command of Ken Shamrock. Yes, THE Ken Shamrock, UFC Hall of Famer turned  successful wrestler. Lance liked his ‘I quit’ match against Stone Cold Steve Austin. Shamrock was pretty intimidating in person.

 

 “After you.” Lance said as he held open the ropes for Alexia to go through. She thanked him as she ducked under them, once she was through Lance hopped down to the floor and they joined the semicircle that had formed around Shamrock. Looking around, Lance would have guessed that there were about thirty or so people here, and Shamrock glared at all of them looking unimpressed.

 

 “My name is Ken Shamrock, the head instructor here at the Forge. Over the next two weeks it'll be my job to break down each and everyone of you and I'm going to damn well push you past your limits.”  

 

 “That sounds like fun.” Lance said very quietly, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

 

  Shamrock continued speaking, “You all are here because you received an invite and because of your athletic backgrounds. There are Olympians, NFL players, Indie wrestlers and more here today. I'm here to tell you that NONE of that matters anymore. You're all just sacks of meat and that's all you will ever be until you prove otherwise.” 

 

 He glared at them all once again before he went on. “Before we begin you're starting with a three mile run. That's either 12 times around the track or you can change and run all the way to Mauer Street and back. I want you all back here in thirty minutes, Go!.” 

 

   Everyone scattered like a flock of birds, some people decided to run outside while most others headed to the track. Lance decided to go with the track as well. He wanted to run outside but, it was pretty cold out there and he was only wearing an orange shirt and grey shorts, he didn't feel like getting sick. That and he could knock out twelve laps way faster. 

 

  And he did, Lance had ended up being one of the first few people to be finished. The other people who were done were Mckayla Maroney and that Shawne Merriman guy who he had overheard talking to Mckayla earlier. 

 

 His new acquaintance Alexia had opted to run outside and wasn't yet back and he felt like being silly, so he decided to cheer on those who were still running. He would alternate between  cheering and making lame jokes but ultimately, he settled on singing the lyrics to ‘I'll make a man out of you’ from Mulan, much to the amusement of some and annoyance of others; others being Maroney and Merriman. 

 

 From the corner of his eye Lance saw that the blue haired woman from earlier had re-entered the building followed by a tall brunette. Not far behind the two were Alexia and a tall asian guy, they seemed to be in the middle of a conversation when Alexia noticed him sitting on one if the ring aprons and waved. “Oi, Lance, met Kim. I ended up running with him on the way back.” Alexia said. 

 

  “Your name is Kim? Like Kim Possible?” Lance asked. The asian dude, who was apparently named after a Disney channel character, rolled his eyes while Alexia chuckled. 

 

  “My name is Kim Jon Su.” The guy said crossing his arms over his chest. He had a lot more muscle than Lance and looked to be pretty strong as well, his head was shaved and he had dark eyes, he didn't look like Kim Possible at all.

 

 “Could I call ya Kim Possible anyways?” Lance asked and his reply was a glare from Kim, Lance smiled innocently at him. 

 

 “Oh look, the mute is back.” He heard Mckayla say. Turning his head in her direction Lance saw that blue, as he would call her until he knew her name, and the brunette had come back from the locker room. A few people like Shawn Merriman laughed, he saw blue’s face starting to turn red as she looked away.

 

 He frowned, he didn’t like people who were straight up jerks (although being a heel was different), before he could do anything, the brunette had already moved. She stepped forward and slapped Mckayla, not a girly slap either; she had sent Mckayla staggering with an open handed blow to the side of her head. Merriman caught her so she wouldn't fall but he along with everyone else were shocked. That had been very unexpected.

 

 “You don't say another goddamn word.” The brunette growled.

 

 “What the fuck-” Mckayla was saying but another blow to the side of her head stopped her from talking and sent her to her knees. 

 

 “I said, don't talk!” The brunette snapped and Mckayla didn't, all she did was glare at the taller woman with so much hate that Lance thought she was about to shoot lasers out of her eyes. 

 

 This time the brunette got in her face, “I don't care how many fucking medals you've won princess, try that mean girl shit around me and I will slap the bitch out of you.” she said and Lance gasped.

 

 “Oh no she didn't.” He said quietly with a snap of his fingers. He and everyone else could tell that Mckayla had all sorts of not so friendly things to say but the brunette towered over her and was noticeably bigger. All Mckayla did was sneer at her before looking away in disgust. 

 

“Well damn.” Lance said, he watched on as another girl helped Mckayla up, as they walked away he noticed the smile on blue’s face.

 

  It looked like things were already picking up at the Forge, these next two weeks were going to be very interesting and Lance was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-creators and I are eagerly seeking for other co-creators for this work. It Awesome to have a few people all writing distinct and memorable characters that can weave in an out of each other's stories. If you're interested let me know, I'd love to talk about it with you.
> 
> (Not all character are my originals)


	2. Champions and Competitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 of Firecraker reprised! I re-read the first one and this chapter and I didn't like them to much so, I re-wrote them!
> 
> Nothing much changed but you'll have to read to know what did. I hope you enjoy!

Lance was enjoying himself, well as much as one could when thrown repeatedly on your back. The sound of bones possibly breaking, the bruises he would definitely have, the overall pain; yep, he enjoyed every last minute of it. Just thinking about it all made him slam Kim Jon Su down on the mat will just a bit more force than necessary. Kim grunted, “Nice Lance!” Ken Shamrock called out. Lance, who looked very pleased with himself, smirked at Kim who in turn glared at him as he got back to his feet. Lance and his fellow classmates have been working on basic mat work for what felt like years now, he was surely going to be sore tomorrow and it was no thanks to Kim. The guy seemed to enjoy throwing him around.

“If you want to make this a challenge Possible then fine by me amigo.” Lance said, and yes he was still referring to him as the orange headed Disney channel character, much to Kim’s great annoyance.

Kim was a man of very few words, he was an inch taller then Lance and if he were to guess, Kim looked like he weighed about ten more pounds then himself, but Lance didn't care about any of that. To him, Kim was nothing more than an obstacle in his path, competition, and occasionally someone to annoy. 

Alexia had found it very amusing to watch Lance and Kim try to outdo the other; it's not that they hated each other, they had some things in common, like their distaste for Shawne Merriman, their observant nature, and that they both wanted to prove those who underestimated them wrong. In hindsight, that was what had most likely lead to their, ‘friendly’ competition.

“Switch!” Shamrock yelled. Lance didn't have much time after that to prepare before Kim grabbed him and threw him to the mat via hip toss. 

“Damn it, that one actually hurt.” Lance said in a slightly pained voice. He got no reply from Kim as he slowly got back to his feet but He did catch the small smirk on his face and internally cursed him as he was, once again, slammed down.

“This is it, this is how I go. Oh the inhumanity!” he said with an over dramatic sigh, Alexia did her best to keep from laughing too loud.

“Your an idiot you know that right?” She asked, sending her own partner down to the mat.

“I wouldn't that, comedic is more like it. But I'll take that as a compliment.” Lance said with a big grin on his face. Kim stood with his arms crossed and looked rather annoyed as he watched Lance flipped himself back to his feet which he immediately regretted doing when he felt a dull pain on his lower back. 

“Do I need to explain what a hip toss is to you North?!” came a sudden yell from Shamrock, it's like the guy doesn't know what an inside voice is.When Lance turned around he saw Shamrock looking at blue with an unsettling gaze. Since he’d first seen her, Lance had found out that blue’s name was Sonya North. 

Lance felt bad for her, the whole morning General Shamrock, as he had just now decided to call him, had been picking on Sonya it seemed. It was like he was trying to single her out on purpose, much to the enjoyment of Mckayla Maroney and her goons. Lance didn't like them, they were bad news and unwanted trouble. Ken had been pretty harsh on Sonya today though, he knew how it felt to be in her place.

“I've been called out by General Shamrock many times, but I think Sonya beat my record in just a day.” Lance said as he laid sprawled out on the mat. They had finally been let out for lunch and Lance fell right back down to the mat with a loud huff. 

Most of the people in his class left the Forge to eat so that left the place relatively empty save the few people who had brought their own food. The moment of peace was well appreciated.

As Lance layed on the mat, starting up at the ceiling he had noticed Sonya running from the locker rooms and heading up stairs, he was a bit confused at that. “I wonder why she's not eating with her friend.” Alexia stated taking a bite out of her apple. 

“Don't know, maybe she just wanted to be alone?” Lance suggested to which Alexia replied with a shrug. He didn't blame her, being around a bunch of smelly people, and just people in general, for hours on end was a lot to deal with. Having a place where you could be alone was always nice and sometimes needed. Lance himself had spent some lunches alone just to be able to gather himself.

Lance usually kept his anxiety well under wraps, but when it started to flare out of control it hit hard. This usually meant some form of sensory overload. This could mean that at times everything would seem too bright, his heart would feel like he was running a race all while everything sounded both far away and too close at the same time. When that happens he liked to be alone, preferably in a dark room with his music. He was happy that it's only happened once since being at the Forge. 

“Are you going to eat?” His friend Alexia England asked him with a raised eyebrow. She had chosen to sit in the ring with him today, he had no idea where she usually went to eat her lunch and he didn't mind the company. Lance himself was usually either walking around aimlessly, chatting with people from his class, or layed out in a ring, much like he was now.

“Yeah but I don't want to move to got get it out the locker room.” He whined.

“Lazy ass.” 

“You're not wrong with that statement madam.”

“Hey um, excuse me?” Lance picked his head up a bit and turned towards the direction the voice came from. He found that it belonged to a tall, brunette that he recognized as Britney Shane. Standing next to her was an equally tall blond he knew to be Noelle Foley. Lance mentally high fived himself, he was getting better at remembering people's names. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but have either of you two seen a short, blue haired woman run through here by any chance?” Britney asked, she sounded a bit concerned. 

“Um yeah, I saw her run by a moment ago.” Alexia said.

“Yeah. She ran up the stairs over there.” said Lance. He pointed to the direction of the stairs that lead to tons of other rooms, the Forge was a big place that he may or may not have skipped a lesson to explore. He amazingly hadn't gotten caught and he had found some pretty cool areas within the Forge too.

“Ok, Thanks for the help!” Britney said as she and Noelle started towards the stairs.

“Your welcome!” Lance said before he let his head fall back to the mat. 

“Sweaty people have been on that mat you know.” Alexia said.

“Yep, it feels like an ocean down here, care to swim?” He asked and laughed when he saw the look of disgust on Alexia’s face. 

After lunch was over and everyone had came back from wherever they ran off to, General Shamrock had them all pair up again to do some basic drops. The elbow, leg, and fist kind. 

Lance had gotten paired with a guy named Brannon McCullough, he too wasn't much of a talker, Lance thought he and Kim would make great friends. 

“They could be like the Blue Man group, those guys never talk either.” He said causing a couple others to laugh, Brannon hadn't seemed to hear him, that or he chose to ignore him. He didn't mean any disrespect though. 

Shamrock had decided that he'd use a pair at a time to demonstrate the moves and they had to be to his liking. Lance was glad that he and Brannon went first, neither of them struggled with the moves and all had gone smoothly. Ken even looked pleased so there was that.

There were something's that didn't go as smoothly however. Lance winched when he saw Kim catch a stiff elbow to the chest, courtesy of Shawne Merriman, and there was another time when Ken yelled at Mckayla Maroney for ‘Not selling a goddamn move’ as he put it. “Turnabout is fair play.” Lance said quietly to himself as he watched an embarrassed Mckayla walk away from the ring.

At some point during the demonstrations Lance had spaced out, he didn't mean to but his ever wondering mind gave him no choice in the matter. He saw his classmates, the ring, and General Shamrock but he didn't at the same time. He was snapped out of his daze however when he heard Shamrock yelling, yet again, “You trying to kill someone North?! Get the hell out of my ring!” 

He blinked, looking in the ring he saw Shamrock glaring at Sonya who's face starting to turn red. ‘What happened?’ Lance wondered. He heard Mckayla whisper something that he couldn't quite hear but her goons as well as some of their other classmates laughed. He frowned, maybe Britney should slap her again, she apparently hadn’t learned anything the first time or from getting called out herself. 

Looking back at the ring, Lance saw that Sonya was now standing outside on the apron. He was curious as to what she might do. Ken Shamrock was an intimidating man, when he yelled it sounded like a volcano erupting and he was built like a freaking bolder! 

Lance wouldn't blame her for just walking away, but he probably wouldn't have. Growing up, whenever someone told him not to do something he'd do it anyways just to show them he could do it. When they criticized him, he made them eat their words; Lance knew when it was time to put up or shut up.  
There was a quote Lance sort of lived by,’When life gives you lemons, make orange juice and leave life wondering how you made it’ He could see the gears turning in Sonya's head, she wanted to leave but he kind of hoped that she wouldn't. She had been given a handful of lemons, now to see what she would do with them.

“Are you deaf?! Get out!” Ken yelled but she didn't. Instead Sonya turned around and grabbed onto the top rope. “What is she...” Lance had started to say but stopped when Britney suddenly feel down on the mat, that had gotten everyone's attention. 

What had happened next would be something he would never forget. Sonya jumped up onto the top rope, using its momentum she launch herself backwards, arms crossed and twisting into the air. Lance’s eyes widened in astonishment. 

Sonya North, had just performed a springboard corkscrew moonsault!!! 

“Holy Shit.” Lance said, his voice barely above a whisper. He hasn't been prepared for...well for THAT and judging from the looks of his classmates and their instructor, neither had they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about this chapter? How long will Lance call Kim Possible? How do you think Ken will feel about his nickname? Leave a comment below!


	3. Memories and Ambushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reflects on his past and how far he's come and gets ambushed by a girl and her cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz enjoy

 Sometimes Ken Shamrock could be so nice to them. Lance thought back to what had happened earlier with Sonya and her outstanding maneuver, he had been pretty impressed by it. He had always liked all things related to high flying, but it seems that the move hadn't impressed many others in the class. Some looked bored while others looked annoyed, there were however a couple of people who looked just as impressed as he was. 

Their instructor on the other hand glared daggers at the whole class daring anyone to speak, which he had been slightly tempted to do. Lance had never seen two people leave the ring as fast as Brittney Shane and Sonya North had. Then again, when faced with the cold dark glare of Ken Shamrock it was understandable why they moved with a little extra pep in their step.

As the demonstrations had gone on, Lance had once again zoned out, this time it was intentional. He was thinking about how he could use a move like Sonya’s in the ring, with a couple of modifications of course. He wouldn't out right steal her move, that wouldn't be cool at all. Whenever Lance got a chance to, he was going to ask Sonya if she would mind and if she could possibly help him out. Lance made sure to put that thought on the back burner for later.

   As the day rolled on, General Shamrock kept them busy doing drops. When 4:30 came around he had decided to call it and let them go, Lance sighed in relief. He was going to try to ask Sonya about her moonsult, but he saw Alexia, Britney, and Noelle surrounding her and he really needed to get going.

   “There's always next time.”  He said as he grabbed his bag from the locker room and headed out. In his rush, he had almost ran into one of his classmates Ivy Buthelezi-Vida.

   “Sorry about that.” He yelled over his shoulder. Lance found Ivy to be, interesting. She didn't talk much and she usually looked bored with just about everything and everyone at the Forge. She seemed like a cool person and he wanted to get to know her a little but Ivy's ‘I'll rip your arm off and beat you with it’ vibe kept him back. Though he liked her pink haired and tattoos. 

  ‘She'd definitely be a main character in an anime.’ He thought with a slight chuckle. 

  With a grin on his face, Lance ran down the streets of St. Paul, Minnesota heading towards his hotel that was pretty far away from the Forge. It was far enough away to drive and while he had a car, he preferred running most of the time. Running was one way for him to clear his head and with his music in he could drown out the rest of the world. Plus running helped him keep his stamina up.

    The hotel he was staying at was called the Riverfront Hotel. It was a decent looking building, they had a pool, an arcade, and it cost a lot more money then he had originally planned on spending. “That's what I get for letting her pick the hotel.” He had grumbled to himself. He had only booked it until cut day at the Forge...which was the very next day. Lance sighed, If he was cut then he'd pack up and keep it moving. If he made it then, spending a bit more money to have a place to stay wouldn't hurt, much...ok it would hurt a lot. 

   Lance gave a nod of his head and a smile to the people at the front desk as he entered the building and headed towards the elevators. The lobby was amazing, there were wave patterns in the carpeted floors and the walls were ocean blue. There was also a lot of space with places for people to sit and an area for kids to play. He liked the Riverfront but he hoped that the PWF would have a place for them if he became a full fledged student. He wasn't made of money after all.

   He didn't have to wait long until an elevator opened and he was on his way up to floor 3. He tapped his foot as he waited and tried to block out the annoying elevator music with his own which wasn't really working. Before he went mad the elevator finally dinged as it stopped on his floor, Lance all but bolted out. His room number 323 was close to the end of the hall which gave him just enough time to prepare for the ambush by Ava. 

  She was the ‘her’ he had referred to earlier, his 12 year old sister Ava Ferreira and no they were not related. Lance had grown up in an orphanage in a place many called Trash Town located near Canada. He couldn't exactly remember where the town was however. Lance remembered all the fights he had gotten into there, all the trouble the bitter older kids would cause, mocking the younger ones. 

  Lance hated them as much as he hated the town itself. Everyone called the place Trash Town because, to them, that's where people dumped the things they didn't want. Left and forgotten like a bad report card on the bottom of a kid’s book bag. He often wondered if his parents had left him on purpose because they really did see him as trash. He remembered all the nights he's laid awake thinking about it and all the tears he’d shed. He cried yeah, when he was really young but after a while his tears had just stopped.

   It wasn't all bad however, the towns people weren't all bad and there was a small group of men and women who worked at the orphanage who taught and looked after them. He remembered one of the men letting him stay up well past curfew to watch whatever wrestling or action movie was on the two thousand year old t.v. in the rec-room, putting up their own wrestling ring out behind the orphanage. He of course had some pretty bad memories too. Some permanently stuck on him, but at least he had the good ones to look back on as well.

   At just 12 years old, Lance had packed what little he had and left without a word. One of the many dumb things that he's done but in the end, it had been worth it. He had always wanted to travel around the world, he wanted to wrestle and he wanted out of Trash Town. No one knew that he left, there were too many kids to keep track of and not a lot of adults to do that. He had saw freedom in wrestling and had instantly been hooked when he saw people like Rey Mysterio, Jeff Hardy, the Dudley Boyz, Lita and more doing all sorts of crazy things.

  Maybe he had gotten hit in the head too often because he had been thrilled with the idea of being a wrestler, and look at him now. If his parents had kept him, everything would probably be different. If someone asked if he wished his parents kept him, he'd say no. He wouldn't have met Ava in Scottsdale, Arizona and the memories and experience he had gained wouldn't exist. If they really wanted him they would have kept him. He did however wish he could meet them one day, what his first reaction would be was up in the air.

  Shaking his head, Lance focused back on his awaiting ambush. As he approached his door he noticed a Nerf gun leaning against it, he smirked. 

   “Well alright then.” He scanned his room card, once the door was unlocked he quickly grabbed the nerf gun and slid inside the room, closing the door behind him in one swift movement. 

  The suite was large enough, it had a small kitchen, a living room of sorts, a bathroom of course and one bedroom that Lance gave to Ava. He again regretted his decisions when he left her in charge of picking the room. She just had to pick a room with one bedroom in it because she was just nice like that. 

  “Ava, come out come out wherever you are.” He said. It wasn't like there were a lot of places to hide but Ava was a little sneak, there was no telling where she could be. 

   He checked all the cabinets, the trash can, the bathroom, in the pullout bed, her room, nothing. “Where are you hiding demon child?” He asked in a loud voice, his nerf gun held tightly in his hands. Lance more or less always found himself in situations like this after coming back from the Forge. Ava usually stayed with Mrs. Patton and her two boys while he was at the Forge because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with her. She would either be sneaking around the building or doing something that would lead to him getting in trouble. Mrs. Patton stayed a floor below them which worked out pretty well, the only downside is that it left Ava with plenty of time to set a trap for him. The first one had to do with paint balls and it had ended, unwell for Lance.

  A shiver ran down his spine at that unpleasant thought, he had gotten his revenge though. Lance was about to go see if Mrs. Patton still had Ava with her when he suddenly heard the sound of a cat meowing. Turning around he saw his cat Felix, well it was more Ava’s cat then his seeing as how she was the one who rescued him. They were not allowed to have pets in the hotel but Ava hadn't let that stop her from sneaking him in anyways. So far none of the staff knew about the kitten. Lance raised an eyebrow at Felix as he turned completely around to face the kitchen counter where he sat.

  “Where did you come from and where's A-the heck!?” Lance ducked as a nerf bullet flew past his head. He dove to the right as another flew past. 

  “Hold still!” He heard Ava say. He looked towards the hallway leading to the bathroom and Ava's room and saw her standing there holding her own nerf gun. She had on blue jeans, white socks and a familiar looking red plaid shirt that looked a bit big on her.

   “Is that my shirt?” Lance asked in and received a huff in response.

   “Mine now.” She said as she shot yet another nerf bullet at him which he easily dodged. Ava, like himself, had a natural tan but that's all they had in common appearance wise. She had shoulder length, curly, chestnut colored hair and her eyes were two different colors. The left one was brown and the right blue, he thought it was pretty cool. People mistook them for father and daughter a lot and he didn't see how they could seeing as his eyes are hazel and his hair is black. 

  He shot his own nerf bullet at her. She took a step back to avoid getting hit but another one caught her right between the eyes. Lance laughed as she glared at him. 

    “Oh you're on dipstick!” She yelled and thus the nerf battle was underway. It began with them shooting and hiding behind anything that they could. 

  “Where even were you?” Lance asked as he shot over the overturned coffee table. 

  “Pssh, like I'd tell you where my hiding spot is!” Ava called out from the open space beside the door. She aimed for Lance's head that peaked out from the coffee table and laughed when the foam bullet hit him in the eye instead.

  The battle lasted for a while, Ava had a number of nerf guns hidden in various places. Felix just watched the madness unfold from his seat on top of the kitchen counter. The battle had ended with Ava and Lance wrestling over a bullet in the living room even though there were plenty of them scattered around them. Lance reaching for one when Ava ran at him, jumped over the table, and landed a frog splash on his back. “That's my bullet let go!” Ava yelled. 

  “OW! That hurt and It was on my side so it's mine!” Lance stretched his arm out so that Ava couldn't get the bullet in his hand. She tried to put him in a chokehold but Lance rolled back until her shoulders were on the floor. She tried to kick out but he used his weight to prevent her from doing so as he did he also had a hold of her legs. Mainly to keep her from kicking him.

 “One, two, three! And there you have it people, another victory for Lance!” 

 “Get off me, you smell bad.” She said trying to push him up. Lance smirked. 

 “I smell huh? Tell me, how bad is it?” He raised his arm up and leaned down closer to her. 

 “Eww, get your armpit out of my face!” 

  “Not until you smell it.” He said leaning closer, Ava turned her face away and gagged. 

  “Alright uncle, I tap, I give up just get off will you.” 

   “Music to my ears.” Lance let go of her legs and sat up allowing her to breath in non-toxic air. She laid there for a bit and turned her head to look at Felix who had moved to sit on the couch and was looking down at her.

  “Thanks for the assistance bud.” Ava said sarcastically. The only answer she got was a paw on her nose. Lance stood and stretched, he checked the time and saw that it was close to 7:00. 

  “Didn't you say something about wanting to go somewhere?” He asked Ava as he made his way to the door to grab his bag. 

  “Yeah I want to go to the Forge. When are you going to take me there?” Ava asked nonchalantly. Lance rolled his eyes as he walked past her towards the bathroom, Ava in hot pursuit.

 “Look I said I'd take you there eventually, but I don't even know if I'll still be going there after tomorrow.” 

 “Oh yeah, it's cut day tomorrow isn't it?” She asked leaning on the doorway, stopping Lance from closing the door. 

 “Yeah it is. I'll make you an offer, if I do make it then I'll take you to the Forge with me at some point, deal?” Ava thought about it for a second.

 “And if you don't?” She asked 

 “Then you get to spend more time with Nicky and Ethan.” 

 “Nicky talks a lot and Ethan is an idiot.” Ava said flatly.

 “Hey then that's another thing you have in common with them, so is it a deal or not?”

 “Haha very funny buttwipe. You promise?” She asked.

  “Yes, I promise.”

 “Then it's a deal. Now wash up, you smell like a wet dog.” Ava said and they shook on it. When they let go Lance immediately pushed her out the doorway.

  “Leave my clothes outside the door please, thanks sis!” he said closing and locking the door once he was done. He chuckled when he heard her huffy in annoyance before walking away, when she finds out that her favorite wrestler was also at the Forge he'd have less to chuckle about. He had purposely neglected to mention it to her.

 As he cleaned up, he thought about what tomorrow would bring and guessed on who would make the cut but there was really no telling. He'd worry about that later, Ava, himself and, yes Felix too, were going out for the night just to have some fun and see the city. He'd leave the worry for the next day.

 “You ready to go?” He asked Ava once he was clean and dressed. She had been standing next to the door putting on her jacket and shoes. Felix’s head was poking out of the top of her jacket, he looked content.

 “Yep let's go! Karaoke here were come!” She yelled running out the door. Lance frowned.

 “You don't even like talking to people!” 

  “I won't be the one singing!” Lance shook his head. He followed Ava out the room making sure that he had everything he needed before closing the room door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know I know I've been a ghost for months. I'm sorry for the long, unexpected hiatus, a lot of overwhelming things came up, I couldn't focus and it forced me to take a step back (Tho I didn't think it would be so long) I never stopped thinking about Lance and the PWF world, I've been trying to work on it but I didn't want to mess anything up in the funk I was in. I really am sorry for making you guys wait, but I'm back and I'll be working to get Lance caught up with Sonya. And don't worry, the 4HW story has not been forgotten either, keep an eye on it ;).
> 
> I hoped you guys liked this chapter, let me know your thoughts in the comments, I'd love to read em!


	4. Cut Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut day is here for Lance oh boy :) wonder how he feels? Enjoy peeps!!

 It was this day that the pain, sweat, and bruises had all lead up to. It was a huge one at for Lance and the rest of his peers at the Forge. After two weeks of boot camp, as he thought of it, cut day was finally here; and he was not prepared in the slightest. Much like that morning when he got a very surprising wake up call. Ava Ferreira, Lance's twelve year old sister and partner in crime had decided that it would be a great idea to pour a bucket of ice cold water on him. This, of course, woke him up instantly. 

  “Rise and shine sleeping beauty.” she said and laughed when Lance glared at her. 

 “What was that for?!” Lance asked sounding more annoyed than angry, which surprised her a bit.

   “Just felt like it. You don't want to sleep in and end up being late do you?” She asked looking at him sideways like a confused puppy.

  “It's 6:00 in the morning! I don't have to be there for another two hours! Plus I have my alarms set!” 

  “Well you're awake now, so might as well get up.” Lance sighed as he ran a hand through his damp hair. He threw off his now damp sheets and stood up, looking down he saw that his shirt was completely soaked. Picking up his bag from the other side of the couch, Lance walked towards the bathroom glaring at Ava as he went. She smirked feeling very please with herself. 

  “Big day today huh?” Ava called out as she moved to get a towel to dry off the bed and pull up the sheets. It was the least she could do after all.

 “Yeah it is, two weeks really flew by didn't they? Not sure how to feel honestly.” Lance called back.  Ava knew that it was make or break time, Lance and his PWF classmates would either become a full time student at the Forge; or they would be sent packing. If Lance didn't make the cut then they'd be right back on the road, traveling from place to place going wherever the indies took them. 

 Ava didn't mind all the traveling, in fact she loved it; being on the road calmed her and there was never really a dull moment. There was plenty to see and there was always an adventure to go on, she had plenty of hilariously cool stories to share. 

  “You're definitely making the cut, no doubt about it. You wouldn't have gotten that letter if they didn't see something in you.” 

   “Everyone got a letter, I'm not special. How can you be so sure that I'll make the cut?” Lance asked as he come out of the bathroom. He had changed into a red shirt, black jogging pants and grey socks. His hair looked like a mess but that wasn't unusual, Ava was however slightly amused at seeing Felix marching beside him as he walked back into the room. 

   “Pssssh, do you not remember that time you jumped off a 10 foot ladder and frog splashed a person through a table?” Lance winced at that, it had been early on in his independent wrestling days and boy had it hurt.

  “Yeah, it was the coolest and dumbest thing I've done.” 

 “That's a complete lie.” Ava said as Felix, who was now sitting on top of their kitchen island meowed in agreement. Lance looked at him, eyes wide, pain edged into every part of his being. He had just been offended by a cat.

  “How would you know anything Lix? We've only had you for a few months! And it'll take a lot more than me jumping off ladders to keep me from getting cut.” Lance said crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. 

 “What about that back and forth match you had with that Jack Elms guys? You two completely stole the show!” Ava exclaimed. Lance raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face. He definitely remembered that match, it was and still is his favorite by far. It had been a lot of fun to work with someone as skilled and hardworking as Jack. 

 “If anyone from that Primer Wrestling place saw that then they'll know that they scored big time.” Ava said from her seat at their island table, Felix huffed at her statement. When Lance looked over at him all the feline did was stare back, tail swaying from side to side. Lance shook his head but smirked nonetheless. 

  “We'll just have to wait and see what the ol’ universe has planned yeah?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

  “Yep! But if Sonya North, my favorite wrestler of all time just so happens to be there then; good luck bro.” 

  “Just when I thought you were being nice.” 

  “I can't be too nice, I have a reputation to uphold with the Patton boys after all.”

 Thinking back on that made Lance feel a little more at ease on his run to the Forge. The cold breeze and the sound of music in his ears made him momentarily forget about the building anxiety in his chest. Once he got to the Forge he took a moment to shake himself out and with a deep breath he walked in. 

 “Oi, Lance.” He stopped and turned to see who had called him. He was about to blow it off as his mind playing tricks on him when he spotted his friend Kim Jon Su walking towards him. 

  “Possible what's up my dude?” Lance smirked at Kim's scowl. The two of them had become friends seemingly out of nowhere, people would describe them as polar opposites but you know what they say; opposites attract so it came as no surprise to Lance that they became friends. The two of them also had a bit rivalry going on as well, they were close to the same height and weight so they always tried to one up the other when they could. It made things interesting and Lance like interesting competition.

  “When will you stop with that stupid nickname?”

“Does it annoy you?”

  “Yes, as a matter of fact it annoys me a great deal.” 

  “Well if you like it so much then I'll just keep using it. Aw come on now Possible don't look at me like that.” Lance said grinning from ear to ear as Kim glared at him yet again. Now, Lance is a real sweet guy, he only annoys his friends and most of the time it's mainly Kim. It's his badge of approval in a way, if Lance likes to either annoy or joke with you then you're in the green. Just don't take his kindness lightly, the ocean is beautiful but it can be very destructive too.

 “Just go put your stuff in the locker room.” Kim said shaking his head as he turned away.

 “Not gonna walk me there? What a gentleman you are!” Lance called after him as he started walking. He was just a few feet from the door when he was roughly pushed by Merriman who was exiting from the locker room area. 

  “Outta my way clown.” He growled, shoving past Lance who on turn shoved him back.

  “How about you watch where you're going meathead.” 

 “What did you just call me?” Merriman asked turning sharply. Shawne Merriman was a big guy standing at 6'4 and weighing, if Lance were to guess probably 30 or so more then he himself did. It could be more could be less but it didn't matter. Lance has dealt with biger and meaner people, he wasn't about to be intimidated especially not by Merriman. 

 “I'm sure your ears work, you hears me.” Came Lance's reply pun fully intended. 

 “You better watch who you're talking to runt, I could probably throw and kick you farther than you could anything!” Merriman growled, it only caused Lance to chuckle in amusement.

 “Typical jerk thing to say, I'd like to see you try.” Lance challenged earning himself a glare. Merriman started walking towards him but someone had stopped him from getting any closer. Upon closer inspection Lance saw that it was Mckayla Maroney, she glared at him for a minute before tugging Merriman along.

 “Come on Shawne don't wait your time.”

 “You're lucky she was here to stop me, next time you won't get so lucky.” Merriman growled, Lance let out an amused snort.

 “I'm flattered really, say in a ring one day? Will 8ish work for you?” Lance smiled brightly when Merriman sent him yet another glare. 

'He seemed pretty pissed, means I'm doing something right then, he's just like all the rest.' Lance thought to himself and continued on to put his bag away. 

 When he returned to the main floor Lance caught a glimpse of one of his fellow classmates Britney Shane coming back into the building. It seems like she had been running from what he could tell. 

 “You're slow.” Came Kim's voice. Turing Lance saw him standing a little ways away with his arms crossed.

 “One, I take offense, two blame ol’ Merriy boy over there.” Lance said pointing in the direction of the former football player. Before Kim could reply they heard Shamrock's voice ring out.

“Alright! I know you're all on edge so I guess we won't torture you any longer. For some of you today is the end of your time at the Forge, if that's the case then I wish you the best of luck. Make sure to see the receptionist on your way out to leave your information. Who knows, you might find yourself in a future class.” That caught everyone by surprise. They hadn't been expecting this from Ken of all people, he made it seem like they were nothing but an annoyance to him. 

 “You think he's feeling ok?” Lance asked Kim lowly narrowing his eyes at Shamrock.

 “I don't, maybe he hit his head and turned a new left?” Lance turned fully towards Kim, completely straight faced. Kim raised an eyebrow at that.

 “What?”

 “Did you just make a joke?” Lance asked seriously. Kim sighed pinching his nose and shaking his head. 

 “...the cut list is posted on the main board.” Lance turned back in time to see Shamrock pointing to a set of double doors on the far off side. He let out a breath, he could feel his nerves starting to act up again. 

 “Well Possible, after you good sir.” Lance said with a bow, Kim rolled his eyes. 

 “Let's get this over with.” He said and the two of them headed towards the double doors. Lance could feel the tension and nervousness of everyone around him, the air felt so thick you could probably cut it with a knife. He understood though, time was up and they were all about to find out what their fate was. Lance's fingers had subconsciously started tapping the air as if he were playing the piano, a nervous habit he picked up a long time ago. He would be pretty disappointed if today was his last day at the Forge, wrestling had always been a dream of his. 

  Lance has always wanted to be a part of a big wrestling company like PWF and he was so close to accomplishing that goal. He grew up watching all sorts of wrestling like WWE and he was sure a lot of his classmates could say the same. This was their dream, Ava would never let him live it down if he were cut and she found out Sonya North was in his class. He'd never heard the end of her complaining about how she never got to meet her, there was also another reason but he put that out his mind for now. 

 Lance and Kim stood off to the side watching the board for their names to show up. Kim would never admit it but Lance know he was nervous and he totally wasn't just saying that because he was a nervous ball of energy and didn't know what to do. He was as calm as can be. 

 They waited for what seemed like forever. Time seems to slow down just to antagonize everyone. The names were arranged in alphabetical order and it seemed to slowly scroll through each name. Lance saw a lot of people looking downcast, some of them were friends of his he had made over the past two weeks. He gave them a small, sympathetic smile when they caught his eye, “It's not over for you.” He mouth and it seemed to have brought them up, even if only a little. 

 Lance grip the railing, he and Kim had stood on one of the stairwells near the board to avoid drowning in the sea of people that had gathered around. There were too many people near the board for Lance, he had started to feel overwhelmed and had needed to move away to breath. He was glad he managed to hold it together, the last thing he needed was for everyone to see him freaking out. 

  Lance heard Kim let out a very low sigh and his eyes instantly shot towards the board. He had just seen Kim's name pass by and smirk.

 “Nice, I guess your trip isn't over just yet yeah?”

 “Seems like yours isn't either.” Kim said simply and once again Lance looked at the board and he could have done a backflip off the stairwell. He saw his name just before it disappeared, he made it! 

 “Looks like our rivalry continues eh Possible?” Lance said glancing up at Kim who huffed. Lance chuckled, Ava and the Patton's would be beyond excited when he told them.

  “YOU DID IT!” A voice rang out. He didn't need to look over to know that the voice belonged to Noelle Foley. Lance smirked, he had seen Sonya's and the other three women's names scroll up. They weren't the only one's, he saw Mckayla Maroney and her group names on the list, Merriy boy was on there too, Ivy and Crisom, just to name a few. 

   “We all live another day it seems. Chapter one complete now on to chapter two, Ture Heel begins now.” Lance said looking back at the bord. He was ready for whatever the Forge was going to throw at them next, it was time to prove some people wrong. 

  Lance suddenly turned towards Kim, “Seriously though, did you really make a joke?” Kim looked at him confused before rolling his eyes and walking away.

 “This is huge Kim, we should celebrate!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lance survive to fight on! He's one step closer to his dream how do you guys think Ava will react when she finds out? Can you believe Kim made a joke? We should celebrate shouldn't we! How do you like Lance's nickname for Shawne? Let me know your thoughts in the comments!!
> 
> And 2k19 is here woah!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, what do you think of Lance? Will Kim let him call him Kim Possible? Leave a comment and let's chat :)
> 
> Two talented people are writting this series with me, go check out their work you'll love it! If anyone else wants to write for a character or anything let me know we'd love for more people to Join!


End file.
